Interdepartmental Cooperation
by TheNextFolchart
Summary: When Percy walks through the doors on his first day of work, he's so nervous that he doesn't see the girl until he quite literally runs into her.


**Interdepartmental Cooperation**

* * *

When Percy walks through the doors on his first day of work, he's so nervous that he doesn't see the girl until he quite literally runs into her.

"Sorry!" he cries as she drops to the ground to collect the papers he's knocked out of her arms. "I didn't mean to - here, let me help you."

"It's fine," the girl says airily.

Percy helps her anyway.

"Thanks," she says, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving him a shy smile. "I'm Audrey."

"I'm - late," he gasps, glancing down at his watch, and then he takes off running towards the elevators. "I'll see you around!" he calls over his shoulder.

The girl called Audrey raises her hand to wave. "See you!"

* * *

Percy bursts into the office of his new boss with nearly thirty seconds to spare. "Mr. Crouch!" he gasps, straightening his tie and trying to catch his breath. "I'm here!"

Mr. Crouch is looking over paperwork. He barely acknowledges his new assistant. "Come in, Weatherby," he says, adding his signature to the bottom of a page. "Sit."

Percy opens his mouth to correct him, but then thinks better of it and sits.

"Well," Crouch says, putting down the papers. "Welcome to your first day in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Percy dips his head in a nod. "Thank you, sir."

"Did you find it okay?"

"I did."

"Good, good." Mr. Crouch adjusts his cufflink. "We work hard in this department," he says. "It's been quite a busy spring, and it's about to be an even busier summer."

"I'm looking forward to it," Percy says.

"Good lad." Crouch smiles. His handlebar mustache twitches. "You can start by delivering this contract to Ludo Bagman, down the hall. He's in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Percy leans over to take the contract out of Crouch's hand. "What sort of contract?" he asks, even though he already knows - he can see by the upside-down headline that it outlines the details for the Quidditch World Cup. But people have always told him to ask a lot of questions, and it's a good way to let his new boss show off a little, so Percy asks it anyway.

"Quidditch World Cup," Crouch says, predictably. "Final negotiations for the venue."

"And why does that fall under our department, sir?" Percy asks. "Why would it come to the Department for International Cooperation, rather than staying in Bagman's office?"

(Crouch looks irritated at having to answer, and Percy resolves to ease up on the interrogating after this.) "Obviously," he says, "because the World Cup involves _international_teams, who must _cooperate _with each other."

Percy bobs his head. "I see." He takes the contract and stands up. "Thank you. I'll deliver it right away!"

"See that you do, Weatherby."

* * *

Percy pushes out of Crouch's office and starts down the hall, squinting behind his glasses as he scans the nameplates for Bagman's office. He's never met Ludo Bagman, but he's spent weeks studying the Ministry Directory his father gave him in preparation for this job, so he knows vaguely what the man's personal history looks like: played Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps, gambled a lot, supposedly passed information to Death Eaters once but had been acquitted of all charges. But Crouch doesn't think much of Bagman, Percy knows, and if he wants to rise in the ranks here, he has to follow that example, has to make it clear from the beginning that he doesn't like -

"_Oof!_"

For the second time today, Percy collides with someone, and for the second time today it's the woman called Audrey.

"You again," she says, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Mr. I'm Late."

Percy turns red. "Weasley," he says formally, sticking out his right hand. She looks amused, but she shakes. "Percy Weasley. Assistant to Barty Crouch, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

She smirks. "Oh, you're Barty's assistant?"

"I'm _Mr. Crouch's_ assistant, yes."

"Mr. Crouch," she repeats, eyebrows raised.

"It's a sign of respect," Percy says, but he blushes harder.

"Seems more like worship," she says. "All hail the King, is that it?"

Percy opens his mouth and then closes it again several times.

"I'm only teasing," she says with a wink. "You're actually just the man I wanted to see. I work for Ludo Bagman. He says Barty has a contract?"

"This." Percy holds up the paperwork.

"Lovely." She holds out her hand, but Percy doesn't give it to her.

"I'm supposed to deliver it," he says, trying to move around her.

She leans over to block him. "What's the matter, don't trust me?" There's a wicked glint in her eye, and for a split second Percy recognizes Fred and George in that gaze.

(Only she's blonde, not red-headed, and her skin looks smooth and soft, without a freckle in sight, and her nose isn't long like a Weasley's, it's sloped and it curves into a button at the end, and she's actually quite lovely.)

But he can't think about that now. He has to stay professional. There's work to be done. "I'm supposed to deliver it," he repeats, scooting around her.

"Okay," she says, holding up her hands in surrender. "But just so you know, you're going the wrong way."

He doesn't stop walking. "I'll find it. It's a matter of international importance."

She has the nerve to laugh. "It's a bloody venue contract, it's not _that _important."

"Mr. Crouch entrusted it to me."

"Percy." She's followed him down the corridor, and she has her hand on his shoulder, which doesn't feel very professional at all, but he's willing to let it slide. "At least let me show you where Ludo's office is."

"Fine."

She grins. "Great." She leads him through a maze of hallways until they come to a door plastered with Quidditch posters. "This is the one," she says, knocking on the door for him. "Ludo?" she calls. "I've got your contract!"

"Come in!" a jolly voice shouts from inside, and Percy opens the door and comes inside.

"Here you are, Mr. Bagman," he says, putting the paperwork on his desk with a flourish.

"This is Percy Weasley," Audrey says. "Barty's new assistant."

"Oh, lovely!" Mr. Bagman stands up and shakes Percy's hand eagerly. "I'd heard you were coming. Welcome to the team!"

"Thank you," Percy says stiffly. _You do not like him. You do not like him. You do not like him. _"Got to be getting back. Lots of work to do in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Oh, yes, I imagine so." Bagman nods knowingly. "Quidditch World Cup, Triwizard Tournament - lots of events coming up! Paperwork hailing from the sky!" He claps Percy on the shoulder. "Good luck, my boy."

* * *

Audrey follows him out of Bagman's office. "Do you need help finding your way back?" she asks.

Percy nods. "What did he mean?" he asks as they start through the maze again. "About the Triwizard - what is that?"

Audrey shrugs. "Not my department. I'm surprised _you _don't know, Mr. Barty's Assistant."

"It's my first day," Percy says defensively. "I'm still learning my way around, and I - "

He's so busy talking that he doesn't notice Audrey's stopped walking, and for the third time since he's gotten to work this morning, he crashes into her.

"Ow," she says good-naturedly as her shoulder collides with the wall. "Do you do that often?"

"Why did you stop?" he asks.

She points at the nameplate. It has Mr. Crouch's name on it. "We're here."

"Oh."

(He hopes she can't hear the disappointment in his voice.)

"Listen," she says. "I know you're big and important, up here in the International Cooperation Office, but maybe if you want some help, you know finding your way around this place - maybe you could send me a memo sometime?"

Percy swallows. "But you're in Bagman's office."

She blinks. "So what?"

"He's not my department." _I have to hate him, like Mr. Crouch does._

"Try a little interdepartmental cooperation," Audrey says with a grin. "Could be good practice for you, if you ever end up with Barty's job."

"That's true." Percy offers a grin of his own. "I'll send you that memo sometime," he says. "Probably sooner rather than later. Like . . . like maybe today? For lunch"

Audrey's smile turns suddenly shy. "It's a date."

(And Percy finds himself, for the first time in his life, looking forward to having a break from work.)

* * *

_Quidditch League, Round 10  
_

_Position: Stand-In for Seeker_

_Word Count: 1,352_

_Prompt: Department of International Magical Cooperation_


End file.
